Champion's Traveling
by Takawai
Summary: Ash Ketchum & Cynthia Shirona are the youngest champions of there region at the ripe age of 13. They both yearn to travel full-time, can both of them juggle being champions and travel at the same time? AshXCynthia
1. Introductions

Chapter 1: Introduction

**Age:  
Ash: 13  
Cynthia: 13  
May:10  
Brock: 17**

**AN: Well….. this is my first Pokémon fan fiction and after reading some of the CynthiaXAsh pairing I thought why don't I do something along those lines. It will be a bit more adventure based than *Bam!* Romance. If anyone wants to know the timeline, I imagine Ash was supposed to go to Hoenn. It will pretty much follow the anime. Ash will have only one Legendary but I still haven't decided it be it might come from any generation (I'm tempted to give him a gen 5 one though.)**

It was evening at the Indigo Plateau, two Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon are fighting it out, the crowd was cheering at the two combatants as they were ordering attacks; "Tyranitar use HYPER BEAM!" the armor liked Pokémon quickly started to charge its creamy colored beam and also was taking aim at a yellow little mouse Pokémon but the trainer on the other end of the field didn't want his Pokémon getting hit, "Pikachu! Quick attack to Iron tail under his jaw" the little mouse didn't second guess its trainers commands and it quickly took off, but the speed of the little mouse was going 30 times if not 40 times faster than a normal Quick attack.

The mouse appeared under Tyranitar in a split second at the base of the green Pokémon; it had already had its Iron tail ready when launched at Tyranitar, Pikachu done a back flip when it launched into the air and slammed his tail into his head which forced his head to angle directly into the air; the force of the Iron tail made Tyranitar start falling but its tail kept it from toppling backwards, "Pikachu sweep the tail with Iron Tail", "Get on your feet quick" yelled the other trainer but it was too late as the yellow mouse swept his tail and made Tyranitar fall on his back.

The referee had a quick glance at the fallen green Pokémon , after a few seconds Tyranitar shot his eyes open and slow got up and staggered a little bit, "it seemed that Tyranitar was still recovering from the Hyper beam it shot out" said the loud mouthed commentator. The trainer on the other end of the field done his next order, "Pikachu finish this with Thunderbolt!" the trainer with the Tyranitar had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and he was right.

The electricity that was sparking were massive; giant torrents of yellow electricity, the Pikachu sent a giant blast just as big- if not bigger than the size and height of Tyranitar, it just stood there wide eyed and also to tired to move from exhaustion; the torrent of electricity washed Tyranitar away and made him go fly past his trainer and slammed into the wall with the rest of the left over torrent of electricity.

After the dust cleared the Tyranitar was knocked out in the crater the wall, "Tyranitar is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" the referee hold up a green flag and points it in the direction of the Pikachu and his trainer. "Well there we have it the first match go's to Champion Ash Ketchum!" the crown erupted with cheering after hearing from the commentator. "Challenger Charry Lockwind, loses his first Pokémon, what will he do now?"

"Your Tyranitar is well trained I have to give you credit but you didn't think straight and you thought that since Pikachu is little you thought he was weak….- let me tell you this, raw power can be useless unless you can think on how to combine attacks, utilize it to the right situation and trust in your Pokémon …."

Charry Lockwind was in deep thought then he readied his self, "CHARGE CHARIZARD!" he threw the Pokeball into the air and summoned his red reptilian Pokémon; he knew that he was against the odd with this right. Ash looked at Charry thinking what he was up too? _Better play this one safe_, "Return Pikachu" the Yellow mouse Pokémon returned to his trainer and friend and sat down next.

"Charizard, I choose you!" "And Champion Ash chooses his next Pokémon Charizard" the challenger was shocked; Ash threw his Pokeball into the air- it unleashed his Charizard, as soon as Ash's Charizard entered the battle field the temperature in the stadium started to heat up he also let out one of the most intimidating roar that could easily surpass a Gyarados.

The challengers Charizard looked scared at the massively intimidating Charizard, Charry easily tell that the Champion's Charizard is insanely strong, he was sweating bullets; It didn't help that Ash's Charizard was literally turning the temperature up.

"Charizard, flamethrower!" ordered Charry, Ash gave a small smirk when he heard his opponent yell out his attack, "Eat the fire!". Ash's Charizard knew what he wanted to do and didn't second is trainers order; when the challenger Charizard sent off its torrent of flames at his enemy.

****Sinnoh Region- Celestric Town****

With the Sinnoh League over and done with for the year and there were no potential trainers to challenge the Elite Four and the Champion. A young girl no younger than 13 years old was at her home town watching the TV screen of a live broadcast of the champion of Johto & Kanto match. The young girl had long blonde hair that had various slip offs, she seemed is wearing a dark blue pajamas with little Garchomp pictures blotted all over the clothing. Her name was Cynthia Shirona, the Champion of Sinnoh Region.

Cynthia was watching the TV with love heart that seemed to replace her eye (That was showing, since the other is always covered by her hair) her hands were clasp together, this seemed out of character for a girl that is calm, cool and collective but then yet again the Sinnoh Champion has a massive crush on the raven haired champion from Kanto. "He is so wonderful! The way he is completely out plays the challenger is remarkable and the strength of his Pikachu is beyond belief.

"Cynthia! Time for bed!" called Cynthia's grandmother, "But grandmother I want to watch Ash Ketchum beat his challenger" Cynthia's grandmother gave a small smile, "You, go to bed after his match is over" Cynthia was overjoyed, "I will!" she turns her full attention back to the screen. '_I have a gut feeling that Ash and Cynthia will meet someday, if what they say about the Ketchum boy is current he would make a good future husband for my granddaughter _' Cynthia's Grandmother smirked and went back to doing her various researches and left the blonde haired girl to watch the rest of the match.

"_Now we have seen it all, seeing the champions Charizard eating Charrys Charizards flamethrower to power him up and literally KO'ing the challengers Charizard attack with its overpowered flamethrower!" _The commentator said.

Cynthia was cheering like she was part of the crowd, "WWHOO!" the blonde haired girl going bonkers, Garchomp came out of Cynthia's bedroom and laid down next to her trainer, "Did I wake you Garchomp?" asked Cynthia while patting the dragons head, "Garchomp…" shaking her head to indicate that she was already awake. "I guess you wanted to come out here and watch the rest of the match with me didn't you?" Garchomp nodded his head to say yes.

Garchomp was watching the match on the Tv with some interest as Ash's Charizard effortlessly gives a beat down of Charry's Faraligator and Gengar. "Don't you think that Champion Ash would make a good opponent, Garchomp" The dragon Pokémon nodded in agreement.

****Kanto Region -Indigo Plateau****

The last half of the match was simply one sided, Champion Ash Ketchum effortlessly destroyed the last two Pokémon that Charry Lockwind with his Charizard; Ash was a bit disappointed at the older trainer since he had what it takes to topple him over from the champions thrown.

He shook hands with the trainer and wished him the best of luck for future regional tournaments which Charry gladly accepted; the raven haired boy made his was to his changing room with his best friend Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon noticed the sad look in his eyes, "You alright?" asked the mouse, Ash turned to his friend and said, "We are only here as champion of Johto and Kanto after that freak accident that happened half a year ago"

"That was life changing for us wasn't it?" replied Pikachu,

"Yes it was." Mused Ash "Traveling fulltime seems to be what I want to do at the moment…."

"You know you can't do that right… geeshh and here I thought Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town wanted to be a Pokémon master" said the mouse Pokémon, trying to cheer up his trainer.

"Short term traveling is all I can do, really but if I wanted to do some long term traveling I would need some way of getting back to Silver Town or the Indigo Plateau to verse challengers….." Ash entered into a really deep thought so he couldn't hear Pikachu suggesting an answer.

"Ash…. Ash…. ASH!" he decided to give his partner a very weak thunderbolt (AKA, one that you would normally see in the anime to wake him up from his sleep) "Yes!" snapping out of his thoughts, "how about we have a psychic Pokémon teleport us back here every time we need to challenge someone?"

"Do we have a psychic Pokémon?" Ash asked sarcastically,

"err…. No but you should get one then that might solve your problem" he replied, Ash just sighed and got his stuff together and slowly made his way out via the back entrance.  
"You know what Pikachu, how about we just borrow Gary's Alakazam, he is not a trainer anymore so he won't need it!"

"You know that's not going to happen right….." Pikachu deadpanned, "It was worth the thought" as they exited the rear door Ash grabbed a Pokeball off his belt, "I Choose You, Charizard!" he summoned his dragon-like Pokémon, the temperature around Charizard started to heat up, "We are not in a battle Charizard so you can cool it down a bit" Charizard turned around to Ash, "Sorry…" the fire lizard apologized sheepishly. "Where you want to go Ash?" Charizard followed up, "Just back to Pallet Town please" Ash and Pikachu hopped on the lizard and they were on there way.

****Sinnoh Region- Celestric Town****

Cynthia finished watching the post match between the challenger and the champion; the two commentators tried to review Ash Ketchums battle style but in the end all they could end up with were that he used brute force to obliterate his challenger. Cynthia got annoyed that they were only summing up the fight as a brute force tactic but Cynthia's fan girl attitude side other wise.

**-5 minutes ago - During the Post match Analysis-**

"WHAT! ARE YOU BLIND THAT YOU CAN NOT SEE THAT HE USED HIS OPPONENTS POWER AGAINST HIM!" Cynthia was almost in a blind rage, Garchomp was too embarrassed so she kept her fin over her eyes and tried to block out her trainers ranting, this continued until the show ended.

**-Present-**

The next match that was going to be played on the Tv was a rerun of Cynthia verse Bertha so the blonde haired girl didn't need to watch anymore so she turned off the Tv, "No use watching a match when I know I'm going to win hehe…. I made a promise that I'll go to bed to I might as well, come on Garchomp lets go to bed… Garchomp?" Cynthia looked down at her Garchomp and noticed that she had her fins over her eyes still.

Cynthia knelt down next to her "Garchomp are you okay?" but still didn't get a reply so resorted to hugging the poor dragon to death which seemed to work, "about time I got your attention, lets go to bed" Garchomp sighed it relief that the rant was over, she got off the floor and made her way to Cynthia's room.

**AN: The incident that Ash and Pikachu mentioned in the story was a major tuning point which led them to become face rollers as a Pokémon trainer at some point of time I will reveal more about what that has to do with Ash…. How was the battle scene? Was it too descriptive/not enough fill me in on how you liked it.**

**Revision: 9/9/2012- spelling errors and Fixed Garchomps Gender**


	2. Beginners Party

Chapter 2: Beginners Party

It was a peaceful morning in Pallet Town and the Dodrio were doing their usual morning chirps while the towns' people were waking up from their nights rest. "Ash, come and get your breakfast!" Delia called to her son, "seriously, why does the Pokémon League always schedule his matches in the evening, he never goes to bed on time anymore, he is almost become like a Noctowl these days"

**CRASH!**

"My little boy must be up now," Delia giggled to her self. After about a minute or two the young raven haired boy slowly trudged down the stairs, "Man I'm starved but then yet again I'm so tired as well, right buddy!" Pikachu was stumbling left and right and no where near enough brain compactly to start making any form of conversation, so the yellow mouse just gave a grunt of course for people that didn't understand Pokémon speech all they would hear is Pikachu saying his species name.

"Good morning you two, here you go Pikachu here is a special bottle of ketchup" Delia was holding a ketchup in her hand, when the yellow mouse heard his trainers mother mention the word "Ketchup" he lost all fatigue shot straight to Delia. Pikachu had a shine in his eyes that Delia could never resist but to Ash it was a sign addiction, "seriously Mum, I'm trying to keep Pikachu off the juice, I think I'm going to have to find an…. What do they call it?... right! KAA(Ketchup Addicted Anonymous )"

"Ash, dear there is no such thing as KAA" deadpanned his mother, Pikachu stopped licking his ketchup and looked up at his trainer "I'm not addicted to it; I just love it a lot", "Pikachu….. If you had your way you would marry a ketchup bottle" Ash said in a flat line voice,  
"right Pokémon don't get the concept of marriage" Pikachu jokingly said, Ash mumbled to himself, Pikachu returned back to his overly tasty ketchup.

"Here you go dear, scrambled Blissey eggs with some side of toast"  
"Thanks Mum" Ash sat down now more woken up more than a couple of minutes ago.  
Ash started to devour his meal which always made Delia proud as punch to have a healthy son with an appetite to match a Snorlax.

After about five minutes of devouring plates and plates of food, he decided to turned on the Tv in the lounge room it seemed they were doing a rerun of his fight with Charry Lockwind so he decided to change the channels and he ends up on a channel with another rerun of, although he didn't know it, Cynthia Shirona verses Bertha.

"Hmm I'll leave it on this" his face started to heat up every time the camera kept on doing a full-body shot as quickly as his face started to heat up Ash squashed those feelings that seemed to have surfaced.

"Hormones….." grunted the raven haired boy. "Ash, are you finished with breakfast?" asked his mother from the kitchen  
"No!" yelled Ash from the lounge room, he quickly went back into the dining area and returned to his seat, picking up his knife and fork and started to chow down again but this time he was watching the Champion of Sinnoh match at the same time.

****Tv Screen****

"Garchomp, Draco Meteor! Then get into the air and use the meteors as cover" ordered Cynthia, Garchomp formed her dragon powers to the center of her body with a orange like color indicating that she is forming her dragon powers then released it, the ascending meteor kept on rising and rising.

Bertha quickly took the defensive, "Quagsire use dig quickly" the blue water fish Pokémon quickly retreated underground, it was saved from the now falling meteors but as instructed by Cynthia her dragon took to the skies so any form of melee attack wouldn't do any damage.  
Garchomp left the safety zone and started to weave through the shower of meteors waiting for her next orders.

Cynthia was waiting patiently for the last volley of meteors to fall. Most Draco Meteor attack only have one or two meteor showers but Cynthia and Lance are the only people that have taught their respective dragons how to do about six to eight meteor showers which is unique among trainers that have dragon Pokémon.

"Earthquake Now!" Bertha was taken by surprise by the sudden attack, she couldn't do anything, the safe zone when Draco Meteor was launched was no longer safe she really didn't have any options left;  
"Resurface quickly Quagsire and use ice beam full blast to break that meteors" the blue colored Pokémon resurfaced but stayed in hole with only half of its body out of the hole, Quagsire launched its most powerful Ice Beam that it could muster but it was proving futile as it kept of going down.

Quagsire quickly retreated back underground when it realized that it wasn't going to break the meteor; the meteor crashed into the hole and closed it up, the water fish Pokémon quickly dug its way to the top but as it too late as Cynthia Garchomp crashes into the ground using earthquake Quagsire flies out of the hole and flies straight into a, still, descending meteor and cries out in pain it is forced back into the ground creating a large loud of dust. When it cleared it revealed a feinted Pokémon.

"QUAGSIRE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE WINNER IS GARCHOMP!" the crowed roared with celebration.  
_"That was some combination attack, using Draco Meteor as a distraction to force Quagsire underground then using the falling meteors as cover to do Earthquake that is ingenious that only the Kanto & Johto Champion Ash Ketchum could do a tactic like that"_

****Back in the Dining Room****

Although Ash managed to polish off 4 more plates of food he has somewhat slowed down since he was enjoying the match between the Elite Four member and Champion, the match continued to rage on with Hippowdon taking down Cynthia's Shellos despite having type advantage.

Having filled his black hole of a stomach Ash grabbed his best friend, Pikachu, and went back up stairs to go and have a shower and get ready to go out. "That boy seriously needs to learn to turn the Tv off before going elsewhere"

**-20 minutes later-**

Ash rushed down the stairs with Pikachu on his shoulders. Having had a shower the Champion of Kanto and Johto was wearing clothes that made the 13 year old look more mature even in his early teen body; he wore a simple short sleeved black shirt with red trimming on the sleeve and blue pants. He rushed out of the house sprinting his way to Professor Oak's lab.

"Hey Pikachu, do you think that Professor Oak will have a way for us to go and travel and still be champion?" Pikachu, who was resting on his trainers shoulder while Ash was doing all the running, pondered on what his trainer said, "Maybe, maybe not, but he seems the type of person that will be able to give you some answers". Ash gave a slight nod in response to his partner.

Ash arrived at professor Oaks front door to his house/lab with a few knocks he waited a few seconds Ash tried again but he still didn't get a response. "That's weird I wonder why Professor Oak or Tracy isn't answering the door?" "Check the door to see if is open?" question the electric mouse, Ash nodded to his partner and turned the door handle and walked inside the lab it was way too quiet for a Ash's liking.

Ash entered the lobby but there was no one around, "Professor Oak!..." All he got was a silent response. He went from room to room and still couldn't find any signs of the professor or his assistant. "Where could have Tracy or Professor Oak have gone too?" Pikachu didn't have a clue either although the mouse Pokémon didn't think to track him by his scent. "Don't have a clue, let's go and see the others, who knows we might bump into Professor Oak."  
"Good idea Pikachu, let's go" replied the Champion…. _'Ash is smart one second and dumb the next…(sigh)'_

Walking out the back entrance of the lab Ash saw a large group of young looking pokemon, he could recognize six of the pokemon, being the starters from Kanto and Johto but when he looked over at is other 9 he didn't have a clue who or what they were.  
"Pikachu, have you seen any of those pokemon before?" the electric mouse who was still riding his trainers shoulder shook his head and said, "Not a clue, they are not from around here that's for sure"

The group of Pokemon stopped playing and turned their attention to the human and Pikachu. The large group of fifteen young pokemon went up Ash and Pikachu and simply looked at the two with their cute baby looking eyes but one particular pokemon, that looked like a pig pokemon, asked, "Tepig is hungry, can you feed Tepig please," Ash thought it was weird that this pokemon was talking in third person. Pikachu was also thinking the same thing.

The other baby pokemon were looking at the pig pokemon with shocked expressions, "Seriously Tepig you just finished breakfast and you still looking for more food!" said a pokemon that ash knew, it was a fiery Charmander.  
The pig pokemon turned around, thinking that Ash didn't understand what he was saying, "This person doesn't know what Tepig is saying so it will be easy to sucker this person to feeding us again" the Charmander rolled his eyes, "I would recommend against that" the little Charmander looked up at the raven haired human and said, "He can understand pokemon speech. In other words he just heard your plan to try and get extra food."

Tepig didn't look too thrilled; the pig pokemon looked to Squirtal and Bulbasaur to see if the Charmander was telling the truth, "Is Charmander correct? Tepig needs to know?" Squirtal and Bulbasaur nodded their head. Ash and Pikachu quickly overshadowed the pig pokemon, from Tepigs vision it looked like the mouse pokemon and human were the most evil thing in his eyes.

"Yes, Tepig….. Ash heard everything," even though Pikachu was using a sinister voice he was just pretending to be evil. Ash knelt down to the little pig pokemons level, Tepig got scared, "Please don't hurt Tepig!" Ash was taken back by the little pokemon comments, the champion didn't mean any harm, while he was kind of annoyed at the pokemon for trying to con him into getting more food he thought, _'poor little guy, I'll let it slide'_

"Don't worry little guy I wont hurt you" Ash said it with the most gentle voice he could offer he put his hand out offering a pat.  
Tepig at first cringed down, thinking something bad was gong to happen, but when Ash started to pat the pig pokemon, Tepig calmed down and accepted the pat.

Ash decided to change the topic, now that Tepig has calmed down. "Hey Charmander, do you know wh….." Pikachu cut in with a worried look on his face, "Ash….." the raven haired boy turned to his pokemon, "What is it Pikachu" Ash noticed that all the color drained out of his cheeks, the mouse pokemon pointed.

"ASH BABY I'M COMING" when Ash heard that voice all the color drained out of his face. Bulbasaur, Squirtil and Charmander quickly moved the other pokemon out of the way from the fast approaching that was coming in the distance.

**CRASH!**

"Ohh Ash I missed you so much, why didn't you use me for your match last? WHY WONT YOU RETURN MY FEELINGS!?"  
"Bayleaf, settle down you're scaring the baby Pokemon" but the leaf pokemon kept of talking and talking.  
Ash managed to get out from under the leaf Pokemon but the commotion that Bayleaf caused caught the attention of a large group of people.

"Ash my-boy what are you doing here" Professor Oak , Elm a few other professors he hasn't met before. One being younger looking female maybe in her mid twenties, a middle age that looked like he was ready to go to the beach more than doing research and the last man looked just as old as Professor Oak but in better physical condition.

Behind the group of professors stood a large group of girls and boys about his age, from the expressions on some of the people they seem to know who he was and what title he holds.  
Bayleaf was still rubbing up next to Ash. Pikachu was back on Ashs shoulder then raven haired boy spoke up.

"Is there a party, Professor Oak?" Ash put on a clueless expression.  
Professor Oak, thought of something and turned to his guest "Ash here, as you may or may not know is the champion of the pokemon league here is Kanto and Johto. He is also our special gust today!" the other professors looked the old man knowing that he didn't plan on having a special guest.  
All the people clapped while Ash stood there with his head tilted to the side and a question mark appeared on his head. (Although no one could see it.)

**Some Minutes Later**

The large group of people and beginners pokemon returned back to the sight of where the party was, Ash took centre stage, even thought there wasn't one, "Ahh…." He was scratching the back of his head since he didn't know what to really say, so he just blurted out some random stuff.  
"My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu" Pikachu gave a small wave from Ashs shoulder, "To be honest I'm only here to use the transfer machine, so I can sent my Charizard back to the Charisific Valley….. Ahhh! And ask a few questions."

Professor Oak was sweating bullets, the starter trainers that were seated around the table took a quick look at the professor. He decided to change the topic, the other professors were laughing under their breath, "Thank you Ash for your speech," the local professor turned to the trainers to be, "Do any of you want to ask any questions?"

A lot of the trainers that were going to get their pokemon trainers licence were eager to ask their questions but one girl at the far end of the table, where professor Birtch was seated, that didn't seem enthusiastic about asking a question. Ash frowned a little bit.  
One male trainer that was near Professor Rowan asked got up sternly, "My name is Paul and question is 'What is your advice on getting strong?'"

Ash thought for a second, he reflected on his travels through Kanto, Orange and Johto and thought about his old training philosophy, 'Gotta catch em' all" and kick Gary's ass, Ash came up with an answer for Pauls question.  
"My answer for you question is: Bond with your Pokemon, Train hard, Think outside the box and train to make sure each pokemon are your friends and not tools."  
Paul was in deep thought,he bowed and took a seat again.

Another trainer put her hand up, which Ash gladly allowed her to ask a question, "I'm Bianca and I'm from the Unova region… May I ask can you show us you're Pokemon that you used in last nights battle?"  
Ash nodded and said "Sure, you've met Pikachu already", Ash put his hand to his belt and grabbed out four Pokeballs,  
"Come on out guy's" Charizard materialized with a defining roar, a Rhydon materialized and a Red Gyrados materialized on the soft grass then a Tangrowth appeared next to the Gyrados.

All the new trainers got up from their seats and approached Ashs Pokémon except for the bandana girl she seemed content with staying where she was seated, Ash looked over at the girl again and saw that she was still not interacting with the rest of the group of beginner trainers and Pokémon, _'That girl almost looks like she doesn't want to be here'_ Ash left the group of professors and trainers to be and went over to the girl, Pikachu quickly followed behind his best friend.

Ash and Pikachu approached the table where the girl was sitting, "Hi, my name is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu" Pikachu waved from his standing position next to Ash. The girl sighed, "Yeah know" she paused for a second to gather her thoughts, "My name is May it's a pleasure to meet you Champion Ketchum"**….. to be continued**

**AN: Umm… I've realized that its going to take a while for any chapters to come out so it is going to be slow progress, I've got a lot of backed up chapters that I need to do for my various stories.**

**Next Chapter: Champions Decisions **


End file.
